Primordial Labors of Perseus
by technomage29
Summary: Percy gains immortality but stays mortal. There is a new threat in the universe and Percy agrees to help Chaos. Percy needs to reassemble the primordial council before its too late!
1. Chapter 1 - Happy Athena?

**ok guys second story is out and don't worry i haven't forgotten about the guiding moon, just felt like getting another story in place and seeing the feedback, hope you all enjoy.**

 **I DON'T OWN POJ OR HOO**

 **Chapter 1 – Happy Athena?**

 **Percy's POV**

The worst thing that could happen happened…I still can't believe it myself to be completely honest.

 ** _Flashback to last week_**

I burned a bit more offering than the usual at dinner today hoping to please one goddess, Athena. I had planned on making a request at Olympus but I didn't know how she would handle it, guess all I can do now is to make a request for her to come here herself.

"Lady Athena?" I asked mentally, hoping she would reply but at the same time…"yes Percy?" said the voice behind me. Not knowing what to do I quickly spun and bowed, "Lady Athena, it's good to see you again milady."

"Oh is this all? The hero of Olympus called me just to say…hi? And stand up Percy you don't need to be so formal, not after all you've done for me and my daughter." She chuckled at my sudden actions. Obviously I had to play it safe, she a goddess after all and on top of that she's my girlfriend's mother. "Lady Athena, if I may speak freely?" I asked in a clearly nervous tone even though I did try to hide it…tried to. "Oh Percy don't tell me you are afraid of me?" is she smirking? "And of course you can speak freely after all you did earn my respect after completing almost every task the gods have given" is she smiling? I decided to ask what I had planned to ask before my courage left me.

"Lady Athena, I would like to ask for permission to marry your daughter Annabeth Chase."

"Took you long enough" she's says while rolling her eyes. "Wait you knew I was going to ask you?" then finally it clicked, couldn't she read my mind? I instantly blushed after realizing this. "Of course I will give you my blessing Percy, more than once you have shown me that you will remain loyal to Annabeth and I know you can protect her and stay by her no matter what; after all you even went to Tartarus to save her that alone earned you my respect."

After hearing this I knew why she was so happy tonight, she had been waiting for me to ask for her blessing. "Thank you Lady Athena, for your blessing" I bowed again just to make sure of all the formalities before she put her hand on my shoulder and flashed me to the beach on long island. "You know Percy" she said softly, "I took a liking to you when you went to save my daughter and now that you have asked for her hand in marriage. I couldn't be happier"

she stared at me with her stormy grey eyes, the same eyes that Annabeth has. "Since I like you so much I decided to bring you a gift" she stared into the water. "I am truly grateful Lady Athena but…" she cut me off by glaring at me with those grey eyes of hers, clearly she wasn't finished talking.

As I was about to lower my head in apology I noticed two velvet boxes resting on a pillow on top of the sand. "I hope you like them, the designs are what I thought you both liked and it was forged by Hephaestus himself, and personally I think they are beautiful."

To say I was stunned would be saying the Grand Canyon is a crack in the road, I stared up at Athena thinking maybe she's playing around, but she's never been the type to play around. "T-thank you Lady Athena, I'm sure they are beautiful." I managed to get that out of me at least.

"Are you not going to open it?" a bit curious I slowly opened the box, inside was the most beautiful thing I've seen. The band was silver with wave designs around it, on top of the ring was a diamond that had a mixture of both blue and grey, inside were layers upon layers of crystals shining brighter than Apollo's teeth. On Inside the ring read " _together and always_ ". I must admit that I almost teared up at what I saw, that's when Athena got up and ready to leave.

I thanked her again and went back to my cabin happily. Tomorrow is the day I told myself, I had asked Annabeth to meet me by the beach for our date, "Don't mess up!" I shouted at myself mentally. With that thought I lied down and drifted to the land of sleep.

Today was going to be a long day I sighed while leaving the arena after some sword fighting, the day had not started the way I planned. First I woke up with my father in my or his cabin and if that wasn't enough all he did was smile and flash us both to Olympus.

Being half dressed at the time I almost screamed but luckily father had flashed me with a new set of clothing. "Congratulations Perseus Jackson!" a voice boomed across the hall so loud I almost flew out of the room. "Brother please contain your excitement before my son goes deaf" reasoned my father. Zeus and the other gods seem to like me a lot more after I saved then from certain doom, not that I minded at all. The gods all congratulated me for wanting to propose; apparently Aphrodite felt a strong love force coming out of me and decided to check it out.

Now that whole council was in a party mood, everyone except Artemis and Hestia who was trying to comfort her. I couldn't help but worry about her, before I could say anything I got flashed back to camp by the gods.

 **AFTER DINNER**

Guess it's time to go shower and get ready for my date with Annabeth. Feeling the water I managed to calm my nerves a bit, but man facing Kronos didn't even make me feel this nervous. I can't help but feel something bad is about to happen so I pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the task at hand. It's Time.

 **Two hours later**

Panic began to creep up my chest, why is she late? Maybe she's busy? It's been an hour, maybe she forgot? But how can that happen? I felt someone flash behind me; I turned to see Aphrodite with a tear forming in her eye. "Percy I'm so so sorry…" then she began to cry her heart out.


	2. Chapter 2 - Immortal mortal?

**hey guys so im having trouble deciding who to pair Percy with in this one so i will have a poll up and please vote on your pairing of choice and get your friends to vote as well, lol hope you all enjoy chapter 2**

 **I DO NOT OWN PJHO NOR DO I OWN HOO**

 **Chapter 2 – Immortal mortal?**

 _Panic began to creep up my chest, why is she late? Maybe she's busy? It's been an hour, maybe she forgot? But how can that happen? I felt someone flash behind me; I turned to see Aphrodite with a tear forming in her eye. "Percy I'm so so sorry…" then she began to cry her heart out._

 **Aphrodite's POV**

Without realising I smiled to myself thinking about how Percy and Annabeth were the perfect couple, that's when I felt strong pain in the back of my head. This only happens when a strong bond of love is severed,

"But who could of…..PERCY!" without a second thought I flashed myself to Percy. I couldn't control myself, "Percy I'm so so sorry…" tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't do anything to stop it. "W-wa-what are you talking about Aphrodite?" clearly forcing those words out.

"Did something happen to Annabeth?" the question hung in the air and I can see pain forming in his eyes. "If you are ready to find out the truth then take my hand" he deserved to know, it's the least I can do for him. He took my hand and we flashed to the outside of the Athena cabin. Inside what we saw broke Percy. Annabeth was with the new guy at camp, a son of Apollo named James.

 **Percy's POV**

How could she…HOW COULD SHE! Anger boiled inside me until Aphrodite's hand rested on my shoulder. "How could she do this to me…"I asked her hoping for some answers. "I'm sorry but I do not have an answer for you Percy, this is not my doing I swear upon the river Styx" thunder rumbled in the background. She looks said almost as sad as me I realised. "Go do what you must when you are done I will flash us both to Olympus, you can decide what you want to do from there ok?" Aphrodite gave me a reassuring hug before she touched my forehead.

Courage surged though me. Without another thought I opened the door catching them in the act. "You know I'm almost glad this happened, you saved me from another mistake Chase" I spat out those works like they were venom. I placed the velvet box on her night stand before I turned around and flashed away with Aphrodite. The last thing I saw was their shocked faces and eyes full of fear.

Seeing that we were alone in the throne room I broke down, Aphrodite comforted me and I managed to stop crying, she pointed towards the sky and shot a pink streak of energy into the air exploding as it reached its peak. All of a sudden the Olympians flashed into the throne room and the meeting started.

I sat down by my father's throne and I can see a look of worry on his face. Aphrodite sat down and Zeus started to speak. "Aphrodite care to tell us why you have called this meeting?" she recalled the incident before she finished I felt as tear roll down my face and felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Hestia, her radiance enveloped me in warmth. As Aphrodite finished her story the gods were silent, thunder rolled in the distance.

Athena took this opportunity and spoke up, "I'm sorry for what happened Percy, whatever punishment you wish to give I will carry it out. She has brought me shame." She said in a low tone. All the gods looked surprised, not only did they agree to what Athena said but they also started to urge me to stand in the middle of the throne room. "Perseus, I hear by offer you once again immortality do you accept?" I thought about it again, the first two times I had something holding me back this time I was alone but at the same time I don't want to be a god.

"yes, I accept your offer of immortality…however may I only gain immortality and not godhood? I wish to be an immortal demigod" they nodded and this is when all the gods raised their hands and pointed towards me, Apollo and Hermes smiled at me and said "see you on the other side cuz" while my father and uncles had a look telling me they were proud of me for my choice. Then it hit me, the multi-coloured laser hit me and I can feel the essence of every god seep into my blood, bone and flesh. I knew that my blood was slowly evaporating and being replaced with golden icor. I screamed towards the end as the final transformations took place, the pain was too much and the next thing I saw was the world fading black.

Apollo was checking my temperature when I woke up, it seems I'm still in the throne room. I see all the gods smiling down at me acknowledging me with nods of approval. Then the fates appeared in the room. "Perseus Jackson, demigod son of Poseidon; god of the sea and the mighty earth shaker. Your choices have brought your family Honor, while you will not gain any domains, your current abilities has improved to the standard of a god. Mortal blood flows through you but you die like an immortal, only fading shall be your end." They all spoke and flashed away.

"Cool I'm an immortal mortal." I stated while Athena just rolled her eyes.

 **Annabeth's POV**

"How was I so stupid? I lost him…" I muttered to myself, I feel like a train just run over me and then a titian cannonballed on me straight after and stayed there. Percy's gone and it's all because of me, James used Aphrodite's love potion on me but that's no excuse. After talking to Piper I felt even worse "The potion will only work if there's something for the potion to grow on, this means that you already had feelings for James and also the potion can be overcome by sheer will power" what she said won't leave my mind.

 **GENERAL POV**

Being an immortal now Percy has gained all the perks of a god the only exceptions are that he has mortal blood and has not domains. However when Percy flashed down to camp Half-blood preparing to head to the big house he saw the last thing he needed, Annabeth was walking towards the big house sulking and it seems she hasn't noticed him yet.


	3. Chapter 3 - Offers

**I DO NOT OWN PJHO NOR DO I OWN HOO**

 **New chapter! let me know what you guys think about the idea so far.  
Enjoy!**

 **I know the what the title says and so far its not related to any of it, just hang on till chapter 5 :D**

 **Chapter 3 - offers**

 _Being an immortal now Percy has gained all the perks of a god the only exceptions are that he has mortal blood and has not domains. However when Percy flashed down to camp Half-blood preparing to head to the big house he saw the last thing he needed, Annabeth was walking towards the big house sulking and it seems she hasn't noticed him yet._

 **Chiron's POV**

Mr.D went to Olympus which is no surprise however why am I feeling a new godly presence? In fact it almost feels familiar… and why are there traces of the sea? I know for a fact Lord Poseidon isn't here…

"Hello Chiron, long time not see" says the all too familiar voice. "Percy come in sit, I saw your note and was starting to worry when you did not return." Why is he looking so confused, surly he must of remembered his note. "Note? What note? I didn't leave a note? My father came to my cabin or his cabin one morning and flashed me away, sorry for worrying you." He said sincerely, that's odd why does he have an aura around him? Did he get blessed by a god?

"Chiron! Any news of Percy? I saw the hunters are back maybe they brought some….news…" her voice fading at the last word, why isn't she tacking him right now? "Hey Chase, how have you been?" Percy's face is blank, emotionless. His voice and eyes are now filled with new elements that I recognized all too well, pain and the feeling of betrayal. "Percy I-I'm sor…"she started but was cut off by Percy. "Sorry? Yeah right are you sorry that you didn't get to show me more of your make out session?"

 **Percy's POV**

"Percy I-I'm sor…"she started, I immediately shut her down. Anger boiled inside me and I lost it. "Sorry? Yeah right are you sorry that you didn't get to show me more of your make out session?" I lashed out at her. Tears were forming around her eyes as she hung her head in shame. "Well?" I said, she had an internal debate and I could see her mouth closing and opening before it closed for good and she walked out.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that Chiron" I said not meeting his eyes, "It's alright my boy I can see why you did what you did, now tell me did you come back just to have me witness the argument or is there something else?" straight forward as always I noted.

"I came to let you know that I have become immortal" he didn't seem to be fazed at all…darn I was hoping to at least surprise him. "I can see that, after all your presence is a lot stronger it was before, by the way what are your domains?" he asked, not taking his eyes off me. "well technically im a god but I'm not a god….well i'm immortal to the fullest I can only die by fading but im not bound by the ancient laws and also I have mortal blood" now he looked shocked. "Di immortals, Percy do you know what this means?" I shook my head "You my boy are officially a new species." I looked at him shocked but then my instincts told me I had to be somewhere. I said my good byes and flashed off to where I felt needed help

 **Sally's POV**

I hope Percy is ok, when Annabeth came to me asking if Percy was here I knew something happened. There was a note left in his cabin before he disappeared stating that he would be back in a few days but its been almost a week now. That's when the knock on the door came. "Percy?" I called but the knocking continued. "Annabeth?" still no reply. "Paul?" nothing, the knocking kept on going until I reached the door. As soon as I put my hands on the doorknob the knocking stopped, I turned the handle and the door blew open, I found myself against a wall with a sword through my stomach.

The world started fading before I saw a god flash into the room, he killed the one who stabbed me and is now kneeling next to me. "Mom? Mom… please be alright, just hold on I'll bring you to Apollo." It was Percy, I'm happy to see that he's alright but he needs to know, my time has come. "P-Percy… it doesn't matter…it's my time….be strong. The fates have already decided" I managed weakly before seeing a man walking out of the shadows. "Lord Hades, look after him for me will you…goodbye Percy."

"I swear upon the river Styx Sally Jackson"

"NO!...MOM…..MOMMMMM!" and with that the world around me faded and I felt weightlessness.

 **Hades POV**

"She was a good woman Perseus, I will offer her a place in my palace so don't you worry she is part of my family after all." Young Perseus didn't deserve all this, I owed him this much at least. After he used his wish to grant both me and Hestia a spot on Olympus I swore I would help him as much as I could, now is that time.

"Perseus, I want you to know that you can visit your mother at my palace in the underworld once she's done through all the necessary processes". He nodded his thanks before flashing back to Olympus, what a strange young Immortal.

 **Hestia's POV**

Being the goddess of the hearth defiantly has its perks, it automatically also makes the goddess of family. Thus it also has its disadvantages; every time someone loses the one they love in a family I can feel it. That's when a sharp pain appeared at the back of my head, "Percy…"I murmured instinctively I flashed next to him before he fell face first onto the stairs of the throne room. "I'm sorry for your loss Percy… it's going to be alright."

"Sister please come at once" I called out mentally. After a few seconds Hera showed up. "Perseus…i'm sorry for your loss…" Hera said as she knelt down next to me rubbing him on his back. "You know if it'll make you feel better we could take on the motherly role in your life…consider my offer" I was shocked that Hera would do that for him, a bit of anger boiled within me, I was here first.

"I got here first sister so back off, i'm going to adopt him" I said mentally with a slight growl. "I'm only suggesting and besides its his choice." Hera stated with a smirk, I knew she was right. " I'm only an iris message away Percy, let me know if you need anything" she said with one last hug before flashing away.

"Percy if it would make you feel better would you become my champion as well as my adopted son?"


End file.
